


落月屋梁

by herbyear



Category: Political RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbyear/pseuds/herbyear
Summary: 旧雨来，今，雨不来
Kudos: 5
Collections: 己亥杂诗





	落月屋梁

一九八九年，一个特殊的日子。人人自危又暗流涌动，都在等红墙后的一声炮响，猩红的血液会洗净所有的事情，包括徘徊着不肯走的人，想被藏住的事。国内外的记者都闻风而动，使出浑身解数要留下“珍贵资料”，红色的墙上出现了裂隙，那是太祖曾经无数次想要永久修补好的疮痍终于在他走后的不到二十年里冒出头来。他的梦，终究还是没有做的美，没有做得像模像样。  
谢远在清华的学长在政坛多年，明里暗里都在尽力提携他，可是顶着二世祖名头的谢远当然不需用那些小力，却在经年累月里落了些许深厚的人情。流言蜚语喧嚣之上的时候，那位学长藏区北京两头跑，飞得宛如空中飞人，那段时间憔悴了很多，可惜这头事还没忙完，那头就叫人来催，不堪重负之下他只好询问远在厦门的谢远。  
穿堂风吹起中庭的窗帘，他在潮湿的空气里调整了呼吸，知道春雷已经劈开了红墙，影子都在寻找依附。  
谢远彼时握着座机的电话筒抱歉地说:“对不起啊，我生病了。”  
并非推诿，他是真的境况糟糕。虽然对外坚称是积劳成疾，但时间太长，外人不勉腹诽是不是在避风头。只有他自己心知肚明是遭人之手的算计。害人之心不可有，防人之心不可无，这句话放在风水不稳的政治圈里宛如放屁，太虚太空的话占据了太多的地方，这种情况好像是近几年才开始，谢远想。于是他被人算计也情有可原——谢仲文并未教过他如何防一个亲近的人，于是他们父子俩都因这个软肋而从冰冷孤苦的监狱里走过一遭，磨掉了半条命。  
他的身体里埋得弹片被医生取出来的时候封锁了所有的消息，在这个没有枪支的国家里，想用枪支安全别人要么黑要么红，他心里有了人选却难以相信。长兄如父，他已然在心里把那个人当做半个兄长。  
人人都知道那个名字，傅家的儿子傅春生。  
红墙余波威力仍在，被替职的胡像个闲散人员，一朝失势，门可罗雀。而总有人替代他青云直上，那时候的傅春生得贵人助力，风光无限好不得意，起码在那几年里，有人以为这就是永恒了。那些老谋深算的人都被傅春生只手拉下来，偃旗息鼓没了威风，许多人都认为他年少城府极深，又忌惮于背景深不敢动手。  
人贵在恒，于是事事都想求个圆满，恒久似乎什么都能看到，但谢远远在沪上都闻见了危险的味道，恒久的心迟早颓败于现实，他不得不称赞傅春生是现在难得一见的理想主义者，不甘于现实，也确实做到了。  
2003年只有五十四岁的傅春生走马上任辽宁，在正部级干部中算是年轻的，只差一点点就能摸到副国级的门边，那时他的风光正盛，在两会门口被记者们围追堵截，留下的照片里盈满笑意，那头谢远也从东南奔赴北京参会，恰好看到这个情形，嗤笑着对周遭人说:“他向来就是这个样子的。”  
不甘于寂寞，璀璨又炫丽，但凡看过便过目不忘。  
这是他这位老友变化也大，他在浙江默默无闻工作时，傅春生的名头已经传遍了大江南北，那时内部都流传着一句他说过的话:“经过我手的大连还能活跃40年。”  
苟延残喘的大连从傅春生手里重新焕发光彩，跟工业衰落的其他东北城市相比，更加像重获新生，后来全国人民津津乐道的富人便是从大连发家，这块地从人人都嫌变成了香饽饽。  
那时，大人物刚走不久，傅春生终于可以大展手脚，他说这是承前启后，继往开来。下面有些人说他尽是满嘴屁话，谢远也替他捏一把汗。  
那位逝世于世纪末的大人物像一个时代的谢幕，谢远仿佛从高压中透了口气，新鲜的空气从倒下的地方吹进来。世纪末的中国，乱的很新，从前没见过的花哨样子如雨后春笋都冒出来，谢远在任上很累，他在沿海干了许多年，没有一天不像被人推着走，不同于在陕北，现在忙的都开始发胖，一天光坐都能坐出腰椎间盘突出来。不知道是年纪到了还是青春不再，反正那种心中有火的感觉渐渐淡了，更多的时候像被人赶着走。  
换句话说，他远没有傅春生那么如鱼得水，他性子比傅春生憨厚的多，转变的慢，凡事都要学，进入新环境之后慢慢适应都要花很长时间，书里说慢热的人长情，他当做笑谈，偶尔冒出小时候的事才会觉得有可能是真的。  
他羡慕傅春生的游刃有余，而他却如临深渊，诚惶诚恐。但凡事多点敬畏总没坏处。后来傅春生锒铛入狱时，有人说那是傅春生用命格替大连和山城改了运，但又没有心怀敬畏，所以至于招致大祸。谢远权当听了个笑话，后来同成岳阳散步的时候装模作样地谴责:“怎么会有人信这种封建迷信的荒诞之词呢？”  
成岳阳没有说话，沉默了一会对他说:“他也算做了很多事的。”  
“是叫人送我进医院这件事吗？”谢远半开玩笑一样问。成岳阳见状知道他心里仍旧记挂着旧事便打了个哈哈过去了。  
他还有半句话没有说出来，不过也不太重要了。  
谢远只记住了他的不好，他的好，统统不见。

有一段时间，谢远知道总有大事要发生在自己头上，因为他站对了队伍，得益于成岳阳的话。那段人人风声鹤唳的时候，傅春生的名字后不能出现一点溢美之词，他如同一只过街老鼠但凡提到一定是反面教材。可是谢远想起家中那些来往信件，多半都是他同傅春生，后来后者主动切断了联系，信件再也不用跨越大半个中国颠簸劳累。  
恍惚之中，仿若回到红墙时期的一九八九，他被人暗算进到医院，在白惨惨的天花板之下和未涂得均匀的绿框门后度过了一段难熬的日子，那时医院像是风暴中心的岛屿，平静又祥和，求助电话和其他居心叵测的电话都因为他的身体状况而被挡在门外，曾让他最动心的一通电话后的人，在他出院的时候听闻已然卸职。好像有人在暗中帮他，他不敢妄加揣测。  
只是被时光埋没的老友傅春生再不来，形同陌路的两人如同断了线的风筝飘落在天涯海角，他这个“长情”的人每每想起便觉得唏嘘又唏嘘。

其实长情的人最绝情，他们以为全世界都在辜负他的长情，这话听起来像是琼瑶剧，但放在傅春生和谢远中间显得尤为贴切。一厢情愿和互相猜度有时候才是渐行渐远的关键因素。在一段漆黑又摸不到方向的路途上行进，如果不是手握着手心连着心，很容易分散。傅春生和谢远为之努力过，失败了。  
“不要去打扰他了，我知道，经此一役我命不久矣，如果幸运我尚能活命，我曾经数次想从中斡旋救他出无敌深渊，可惜每伸出手帮他一次，我便陷得深一分，可悲可叹的是，这些事情，他知道的不多，我也不愿意告诉他。”  
“就这样也好，如果他知道的话，一定要内疚的，他是个善良的人。”

其实曾经有个人说出这样的话，在得知自己曾经的部下连夜扎进外国大使馆之后，他从狂怒中飞快地清醒过来。  
年少轻狂这个词已经不适合他的年纪，外人都说他阴险狡诈，来去都如鱼得水，更何况头上大树的树荫都足够美人，他狂的有资本，狂的有态度。可惜时间和人心都不给他机会，清醒后环顾四周发现早已身陷囫囵，只有他没听见危险的信号。  
就算这样，他还要螳臂当车想救人一命，蓦然一想，那句泥菩萨过河才是他的真实写照。他与谢远，用青春岁月相交，又在动荡中别离，飞快的成长里缺失掉家庭和爱，长成了完全不一样的两棵树。如果再重来，他还会选择这条路吗？这很难说，他更想做个老师，教学生学杜甫的诗句，那句“旧雨不来今雨来”写得真好，值得学生反复朗读并背诵。  
可是现实往往相反，旧雨不来，今雨来。他有时会想，如果有一天知道了所有的谢远会是什么样？等他到了最高的位置上，这种小事都会变成尘埃被他挥挥手赶走吗？  
谢远好像在他这里变得陌生无比，他对这个黄土地的儿子有最衷心的祝福，可是山长水阔，他也不知这些祝福寄往何处，他曾经自鸣得意的保护，都在做了阶下囚后看得一清二楚，这种一厢情愿或许什么都换不来。他想以真心换真心，换来了部下的背叛，换来了谢远的误解。  
可是他又想了良久，心里自我嘲笑:“真的是真心吗？”  
人赶着人，人人草草尽走散。他追寻一生的都亲手把他越推越远，越按越深，等他回过神来，才发现已经不能脱身了。越活越像个孤家寡人了，他突然发现。  
今，雨来吗？最好别来。  
落月满屋梁，犹疑照颜色。他靠在冰冷的墙壁上，看着监狱白惨惨的天花板和掉了些涂层的门如是想，穿堂风吹起窗帘，他注意到窗外开了花，透过铁窗的缝隙伸进来，香气四溢，分外生机勃勃。  
那是他的生命，他人生中偶尔的慰藉，正如他的老友，他的弟弟。


End file.
